Saïx
Saïx (サイクス, Saikusu); spelled Saix in Japanese media, the Luna Diviner (月に舞う魔人, Tsuki ni Mau Majin; lit. Demon Dancing in the Moon), is the Nobody of Isa, Rank VII within Organization XIII, as well as the second-in-command to Xemnas and a major antagonist in II, II Final Mix and 358/2 Days. He derives power from the Moon, and uses this power to enter a berserk rage where he mercilessly attacks opponents with his massive claymore. He commands the Berserker Nobodies. Saïx is the second-to-last member of the Organization to fall. Along with all other Organization members in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Saïx is a playable character in Mission Mode. "True, we don't have hearts, but we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special." :—Saïx. Appearance :Voice actor: Kirk Thornton (English), Ginpei Sato (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Saïx wears a basic Organization black coat along with the usual black gloves and boots. He has long, frayed blue hair framing his face, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top. Behind, it reaches down to his mid-back and is cut slightly neater. A distinctive trait of Saïx's is the X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes that extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other. When Saïx enters his "Berserk" state, his eyes turn completely yellow, his scar becomes more jagged and a bit larger, and his hair becomes much messier. No matter what state, he wears a single studded earring on each pointed ear. Saïx's transformation under the moon's power is a possible reference to several things, including: the ancient belief that the moon caused madness, hence the term "lunatic"; the modern belief that the phases of the moon can affect a person's mood; the legend of the werewolf, humans who became savage beasts under the influence of a full moon; as well as the berserker warriors of the Norse, who wore clothes made from bear skins as they went into battle in an insane fury and are the source of the modern term "berserk". * Hair Color: Blue * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Next to Xemnas, Saïx appears to be one of the most "Nobody-like" of the Organization. Despite claiming to remember what possessing a heart was like, he behaves mostly as a cold, emotionless, and efficient operative until his final battle. In almost all of his appearances, Saïx acts very calmly, never losing composure in even the direst of situations. He is very aware of how emotions are unreal to them, unlike other members who imitate their emotions. He instead uses his memories of a heart to cruelly manipulate the hearts and behavior of others. He coldly toyed with Sora's emotions by having him beg to see Kairi, only to refuse his request. Saïx also sent the "useless" members to their deaths at Castle Oblivion under the guise of Xemnas's orders for the sake of his and Axel's plans. This was a smart tactic to simultaneously move up his rank while eliminating any competition or rebellion. However, in Kingdom Keymasters 358/2 Days it seems he still values his friendship with Axel from their time as humans over that which Axel has formed with Xion and Roxas, as was confirmed in the Secret Reports. From this it seems he believes that Nobodies cannot form a real friendship without having had one with another beforehand, thus having memories to fall back on. He couldn't care less about Xion as a person and views her as only a tool for their needs. Literally, Saïx views her as a puppet, and even insists that the others say "it" when referring to Xion rather than "she". This sort of callous behavior is what caused the friendship between Axel and himself to weaken, though Saïx couldn't understand why Axel (and Roxas) concerned himself with her. He changed too much after becoming a Nobody, according to Axel, leading to Axel's ignoring him for Roxas and Xion. Thus, Saïx has a much colder demeanor towards Axel when they meet in Hollow Bastion after Axel has run astray despite their past connection. The only thing Saïx seems to "care" about in the end is acquiring a heart and, by extension, Kingdom of Hearts. He will do all he can to attain it, even turning on fellow allies without hesitation when they become obstacles, as happened with Axel. His near-obsessive devotion to his goal is his undoing. Throughout the game he repeatedly states his desire to "truly, finally exist", and it turns out his last words are only to Kingdom of Hearts, sadly asking for his heart. However this doesn't make him blind to Xemnas' plans for Kingdom of Hearts, which differ from his own, as he had originally plotted with Axel to overthrow Xemnas. Unlike Marluxia, this was only to regain his and Axel's hearts. Without Axel, he likely went along with Xemnas' plans since it was the most convenient action. Xemnas had a seemingly surefire way of granting what Saïx desired, even if he didn't intend to grant it. Saïx was careful enough to skillfully play "charades", devoted to Kingdom of Hearts, but not necessarily Xemnas, who was a means to an unfortunate end. Further still, his usual calm and goal-oriented demeanor belies a fierce savagery. In his final confrontation with Sora under the heart-shaped moon of Kingdom of Hearts, Saïx becomes a berserk force of destruction. Unlike his reserved manner that is usual of him, he roars, shouts, and attacks relentlessly in battle with no sense of self-control. In fact, Saïx is practically psychotic under the influence of Kingdom of Hearts. What this raging state says of Saïx's own emotional capacity is unclear if it's not merely a manifestation of Kingdom of Hearts' absorbed power. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Saïx is a powerful member of Organization XIII and a capable fighter. Although he appears calm and collected throughout when speaking, in battle he becomes a wild, dangerous opponent. He uses brute strength and his large Claymore to attack, but his true danger is his "Berserk" form, which uses the power of the moon. A "Berserk" gauge in the top of the screen measures how close he is to becoming berserk. When it fills, Saïx's Lunatic Claymore shifts shape and produces a white aura which serves as extra blades. Saïx himself grows bestial, with glowing eyes, manic hair, and bared fangs. His strength and speed increase greatly, and he will rapidly slam his Claymore into the ground, producing shockwaves. When he swings or throws the Claymore, it will leave a wake of blue flames. However, Sora can pick up any of the Claymores that Saïx releases, allowing him to use Reaction Commands that will knock Saïx out of his berserk state, as well as inflicting significant damage. When knocked out of his berserk state, Saïx will spend most of his time with his arms stretched towards the moon, absorbing its power. The Nobodies under his command, the Berserkers, follow his attack style, using brute strength and a large weapon, but share the same weakness as Saïx. In Kingdom Keymasters 358/2 Days, Saïx's Limit Break is also called Berserk. During Berserk, Saïx goes into a berserk stage; he rushes across the field, dealing continuous, devastating damage to enemies that he comes down hitting with his claymore. When the attack button is pressed, he will jump and perform a stronger smashing attack. Each smashing attack is followed up by a shockwave. During Saïx's Final Limit, Saïx goes into an even more berserk stage; He comes down to attack even more often, and exerts a sphere of his strength straight from himself while in the air before coming down. The shockwaves that come after each attack also increase in range. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Saïx wields a massive blade known as a Claymore. His signature Claymore is known as Lunatic. Despite many dissimilarities to real claymores, Saïx does use a very large, two-handed bladed weapon. His Claymore is decorated with many additives that resemble the Nobody logo, in blues and yellows. When in normal form, Saïx attacks with powerful slashes and combos with the bladed edges. Although it seems to be a completely different weapon, the Cursed Hammer of the Berserker Nobodies is used in much the same way, and even has the same Reaction Command. The names of Saïx's various claymores are all references to astronomy or astrology (especially the moon), with the exceptions of Crocea Mors (Latin for "yellow death") in the Japanese version, which is the purported name of Julius Caesar's sword; and Just Desserts, his joke weapon. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Isa * Xehanort * Organization XIII External links * Saïx Kingdom Hearts Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII